


Sweater Weather

by honeyandtea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, BoyxBoy, Gay Smut, M/M, bxb - Freeform, malum, malum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandtea/pseuds/honeyandtea
Summary: Calum hates Michael wearing his other band members clothes but his own so he punishes the small boy for it.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood

Michael is a very kinky person, but not as kinky as Calum is. God only know what surprises Calum holds inside the bedroom. Michael is a needy fucker that needs attention basically 24 hours a day but Calum doesn't mind. 

It's Friday afternoon and Michael and Calum our home alone together. Calum's setting on their king size bed reading a book while Michael plays video games in only his laced underwear and a oversized hoodie, which he stole from Ashton closet but Calum doesn't need to know that. 

Calum hears Michael grunt, looking up from his book he sees Michael frustrated with the zombie game Calum got him for his birthday which he's become obsessed with. Calum shakes his head before continue reading in his book. 

He feels the bed squeak as he glances over to find Michael cuddling up against him. He doesn't need this right now, Cal thinks. He hears Michael whimper, big eyes pouting in need to have Calum's attention.

"Mikey stop." Calum says sternly only to have Michael huff crossing his arms over his chest before rolling over. Calum rolls his eyes at the boy looking down at his sweater that pulled up reviling his bright pink lace panties.

Calum squirms in his position, uncomfortable feeling his dick twitch. Did Michael seriously have to do this right now? Calum thinks. 

Just seeing the boy with white knee socks on pink panties has Calum sweating. A tag is what catches Calum's eyes. A big A written across on it making Calum rase his eyebrow knowing Calum has gotten his kitten many, many sweat shirt but not this one. No, pink on Michael makes Calum go crazy so he never has once bought him a pink sweater and now it's hit him. It's Ashton's sweater. Why is Michael wearing one of Ashton's sweaters? Oh this surly does start to make Calum mad.

Michael knows not to wear his other band mates clothing. Knowing Calum hates the fact that it's someone else and not his, especially with Ashton's. Calum's caught Michael with his stuff on before but ignored it as he sent him warners and smacked his pale ass a few times but guessing he's not a very good listener...

Calum puts his bookmark on the page in his book before tossing it on the dresser beside him. He slides over to where Michael is seeing him scrolling around on his Instagram page liking pictures of half naked men. Are you fucking kidding?

Calum snatches the phone right from Michaels hands before throwing it across the room, not so nicely either.

"What the fuck Calum?" Michael shouts, eyes furrowed at the boy. 

"What the fuck Calum?, Calum mimics back. "I should be saying what the fuck Michael. Liking pictures of half naked boys online and wearing other people clothes without my permission. What game are you trying to play here-" Oh hell no, Calum sees red. Even before Calum finishes Michael went a head and rolled his eyes shrugging before turning back around on the bed facing away from him. That's rude and fucking disrespectful in Calum's eyes. 

Calum roughly grabs Michaels shoulder, pushing him down on his back before climbing on top of him. Calum nose faring in anger as Michael yelps in surprise. 

"Ignore me baby?" Calum whispers in Michaels ear. Calum grabs a hold of the back of Michael's thighs pushing him forward as Calum puts his arms on each side of Michaels wears, behind his head. Michaels eyes widen heart beating with excitement. This is exactly what he wanted. Calum and him barley played since they've gotten back in the studio. He only wants to feel Calum, in anyway possible. 

"You scared now kitten? Scared about what I'm going to do to you?" Calum grabs Michael chin pushing it up before lightly slapping the side of his face before speaking, "Look at me when I'm talking to you slut." 

"I-i'm sorry Cal..." Michael whispers tears breaming in his eyes. Calum knows Michael hates it when he calls him a slut, and in this case this is one of the times. 

Calum grabs a hold of Michaels throat, feeling him gulp before leaning down towards his ear. "You gonna cry for me princess? Haven't even done anything to you yet. Look at you being all weak and useless. You want me to make you cry baby hmm? Because I'll give you something to cry about." Calum harshly pulls away already feeling the bulge in Michaels pants. 

Calum knows what Michael likes and he's totally going to use that to his advantage. "Look at you getting all hard for me. Like it when I talk to you like this hmm? Want me to touch your dick baby?" Humiliation is a kink his kitten has. Calum continues on feeling Michael up as he squirms beneath him. A whimper leaving it plump lips hear and there.

Calum pushes the pink sweater up to Michaels pink tits grabbing one roughly before twisting it as he hears his kitten cry out. A pain kink is the second one. Calum pulls the sweater up over Mikey's head raising himself up off the boy as he flips him over on his stomach, before taking it off completely. 

Calum's kitten moans as he lifts his bottom up rubbing his ass against Calum's crotch, but Calum forces him back down. "You don't get to touch me yet you little whore." Calum spits out hearing Michael whimper.

Calum slaps Michaels ass cheek hard hearing it echo throughout the room watching as Michael try to squirm away beneath him. 

"Where do you think your going baby?" Calum ask only to have Michael whimper once more. Calum's starting to become in patient. He grabs Michael's hair roughly, quickly leaning forward.

"When I ask you a fucking question you answer is. Do you hear me?" Calum slaps Michaels ass hard. "I said do you hear me?" 

"Y-yes Cal." Michael mumbles only to have Calum slap it once more. "It's Sir to you kitten." 

Calum leans back up taking his shirt off before getting off the bed and taking his boxers off. He climbs back on watching ass Michael's hand clenches the bed sheet tightly seeing his ass cheeks clench also turning a bright pink color. 

Calum groans tilting his head back before grabbing his own harden cock as he begins to rub his back and forth slowly. "God baby you should see yourself right now... fuck." He hisses hearing Michael moan back. 

Calum grabs Michaels hands before slapping his ass, "Get up on your knees." 

Michaels huffs out a I can't making Calum roll his eyes. "Just because you don't have use of your hands kitten doesn't mean you can't get on your fucking hands and knees so suggest you find a new way and 5, 4, 3, 2-" Michael quickly gets ob his knees in an awkward way but it works. He rubs up against Calum's cock on an accident only to have it smacked against.

Calum reaches down and grabs Michaels cock through his panties feeling him tense up. "Your so hard baby, leaking out on my bed. Tell me what you want."

"F-fuck me sir." Michaels murmurs.

"What? I can't hear you?" Calum smirks making Michael whine knowing he hates yelling out what he wants to happen.

"F-fuck me sir! Fuck me with that big thick cock of yours!" Michaels yells out. Calum chuckles in amusement watching has Michaela tilts his head down knowing he's blushing. 

"Now that wasn't so hard hmm kitten?" Calum yanks Michaels panties down before spreading his ass cheeks as he slides his cock inside. 

"Sir, that hu-hurts."

"I don't care if it hurts mikey. Fucking take my cock and appreciate that I'm fucking you... unless you want me to fuck your mouth until you cry. You want me to shove my cock down your throat princess?" Michael quickly shakes his head. 

"N-no sir." 

"That's what I fucking thought so stop complaining sweetheart." 

Calum moved the hold he has of Michaels wrist telling him to put his hands together. Calum pulls out before slamming back in hearing Michael yelp. He does it two more times before letting go of his wrist and grabbing his hair. 

"How does it feel baby?" Calum growls in Michaels ear."

 

"So good sir. Please, fuck me more. Tear my ass apart sir please. Show me who owns my body again. Want you sir." Michael  mumbles out. 

Calum pulls out before rolling rolling Michael back on his back, taking his panties off completely as they drop to the floor. He puts Michaels legs up in the air as the go over his shoulders before Calum pushes himself back in. 

Calum starts fucking Michael with no mercy. One hand grabs a hold of his hair while the other one is wrapped around his neck. "Fuck baby. Feel so good. You like me choking you hmm baby?" Michael only moans wrapping his hand around Calum's arm as Calum roughly fucks Michael. In and out, in and out. 

 

Michaels eyes roll in the back of his head while Calum lets go of his throat and grabs a hold of mikey's needy cock. So red and full knowing it getting ready to burst. He starts jacking his boyfriend off quickly hearing him mewl and whine, back lifting up off the bed. 

"You gonna come? You gonna come like a little whore hmm?" Calum filthy mouth isn't helping Michael at this point. It only get's filthier sending Michael over the edge.

"That's right. Come for me baby. Come all over your stomach. God look at you. Licking your own cum off your face. Fucking slut." Calum spits out. He fucks himself in Michael a few more time before emptying himself into Michael's mouth unexpectedly hearing Michael whine.

Calum grabs a hold Michael hair lighting it up as he releases himself in Michaels mouth. "Fucking swallow all of my come baby. You don't deserve to get my come in that ass of yours. Been a fucking bad boy kitten. Bad boys don'g get my come." 

After Calum's finished he get's off the bed grabbing only that pink sweater of Michaels before ripping in apart.

"Don't ever fucking wear Ashton's stuff again baby."

"Mm sorry Cal..."

"Mmhm. You better be." Calum walks over to Michael before finally smashing his against Michaels own before leaving to go throw away the pink sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I was just thinking about how cute Michael looks in pink sweaters and was thinking holy shit what if that was a major turn on for Calum? And wa-la! I wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you like it because it took like an hour or something dude.. Nah I'm just kidding. Maybe 30min? Eh, who tf cares. Okay bye!


End file.
